As palavras não ditas
by Aihpos
Summary: Gil Grissom e Sara Sidle têm uma história cheia de palavras não ditas entre si. Mas, será que algumas dessas palavras precisariam mesmo ser ditas?Pós 8x07
1. Chapter 1

**As palavras não ditas**

"Eu não quero magoá-la, voltando a isso..."

"Acho que muito poucos... Bem exceto mentes doentias" – sorriu fragilmente – "muito poucos querem magoar uns aos outros. E é por isso que, agora, não posso ficar, Gil. Eu não quero ferir você, nem me ferir ou ao nosso relacionamento."

"Sar..."

"Gil. Eu preciso ir. E preciso que você compreenda isso. E talvez você não compreenda agora, mas... bem, tanto eu como você somos quase mestres em lidar com o tempo, não é?" Ela sorriu da própria tentativa de aliviar a tensão. Mas ele não.

"Ainda não quero que você vá." Disse, não numa tentativa de convencê-la. Sabia que quando ela estava decidida a algo, pouco ou nada podia detê-la. Grissom encostou-se contra a mesa e baixou os olhos, resignado. Será que ele era mesmo um fracasso como amante? Ou já era um marido padrão? A mulher nem queria ouvi-lo!

Nossa! Tantos anos pra conseguir que o homem expressasse o que sentia, e agora, justo agora, ele não conseguia parar.

Sara aproximou-se dele. Como fazê-lo entender que isto não era um adeus? Não tem como dizer adeus a alguém a quem você ama e que já vive dentro de você. Mas Vegas, e todo esse cenário... Tudo a fazia se sentir cada vez... pior.

A pergunta, que já não martelava mais em sua cabeça, uma vez tomada sua decisão de se afastar, estava ali, na ponta da língua, mas ela não diria a ele. Como fazer alguém a quem se ama feliz, quando você mesma está infeliz? Sabia que no fundo, ele entendia e responderia não ser possível – se ela perguntasse. Mas não podia fazê-lo. Mesmo que esse sentimento não tivesse nada a ver com ele, que não fosse culpa deles estar naquela situação agora, não poderia dizer aquilo, com aquelas palavras. Sim, Sara amava o Grissom emocional, mas neste momento precisava chamar pelo Grissom racional.

Ela tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e ele levantou a mão direita, pegou a mão esquerda dela e a beijou, de olhos fechados.

"Griss..." Ele olhou para ela e o coração de Sara quase parou, tamanha a tristeza que viu nos olhos dele.

Tudo é tão fácil na teoria. Cinco minutos atrás ela caminhou até ele resoluta. Diria, 'Gil, já conversamos sobre isso, você sabe que eu o amo e que logo estarei de volta (espero). Meu táxi está lá embaixo. Ligo quando chegar.' Tudo bem, não esperava de verdade que fosse ser tão fácil assim. Mas nada era tão difícil quanto olhar para aquele par de olhos azuis, cheios de expectativa, agonia... e amor.

Depois de tudo o que já conversaram, ele parecia ainda esperar que ela simplesmente mudasse de idéia. Sara suspirou.

Oito anos atrás, definitivamente não esperava que um dia deixaria Vegas e um Grissom... deste jeito. Indescritivelmente perdido... Abalado.

Eu preciso ir. Preciso deixar tudo isso para trás. O cheiro desta cidade, o calor do deserto, as luzes artificiais, os loucos a solta, os sonhos desfeitos, os apostadores pelas ruas... Tudo aqui está me fazendo mal. Mas o amo demais para pedir que deixe tudo o que você construiu ao longo de sua vida para vir comigo. Foi este o homem por quem me apaixonei: o cientista entusiasmado que se devotou a ajudar aqueles que não podem ou não puderam se defender. Jamais pediria isso a você, Gil...

As palavras simplesmente não saíam da boca de Sara. E por mais que Grissom quisesse que ela dissesse algo, sabia que isto também não estava sendo nada fácil para ela.

"Eu amo você." Disse ele. E esperava que ela entendesse que com isso quis dizer que respeitava a decisão dela e esperava que ela encontrasse ou reencontrasse aquilo que precisava. Ele esperaria por ela quando ou onde quer que fosse.

Sara sorriu, apesar da lágrima que corria por seu rosto, e o beijou.

É, as palavras não eram realmente tão necessárias (embora às vezes fossem desejadas) entre aqueles dois.

Eles se abraçaram sofregamente e o beijo se intensificou até que não puderam mais respirar, e se afastaram ofegantes.

"Acho melhor eu ir antes que..."

"Antes que eu te impeça e faça amor com você em cima desta mesa."

"Gil Grissom, não me tente."

"Isso a deixa tentada?" Disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele a virou repentinamente, apoiando-a sobre a mesa e beijando-a novamente enquanto corria a mão por sua coxa esquerda, até que chegou ao seu joelho e a levantou ligeiramente. Ela afastou a cabeça.

"Gil!"

"Desculpe. Não vou impedi-la de ir."

"Mas quer me fazer voltar da porta do aeroporto!" Disse ela em tom brincalhão.

Ele sorriu. Como era bom vê-lo sorrir.

"Gostou tanto assim da idéia?"

"Vai ficar na minha lista de incentivos para voltar mais rápido, em segundo lugar. Nossa, Gil, assim você nem me deixa espairecer... Se, quando eu tiver ido, não conseguir tirar isso da minha cabeça..."

"Volta correndo. Fica como uma promessa. Quando você voltar..." Disse apontando a mesa com a cabeça.

Ele era mesmo maravilhoso. Sabia que ele estava, naquele momento lutando contra sua própria natureza, não só pela história da mesa – Gil Grissom, você às vezes me sai com cada uma – mas contra a angústia que sentia, como ela também sentia.

Ela o abraçou uma última vez. Queria levar o calor dele consigo. E o levaria em cada memória. Isso era indispensável, pois ele aquecia muito mais que seu corpo: aquecia seu coração. E dava forças a ela. Será que ele sabia disso?

Gil não sorriu. Continuou lá, imóvel, do jeito que ela o deixou.

Olhou para ele uma última vez antes de seguir para a porta.

Sim, ele sabia.

"Sara?"

Ela se virou para ele.

"Qual é o primeiro lugar da lista?"

Ela inclinou o pescoço para a esquerda, uma expressão de "Qual é Gil?" no rosto.

Ele deu de ombros. "Quero ouvi-la dizer."

"É você. O motivo que sempre me traz a Vegas. Você."

Sara sorriu e saiu da sala.

Mas ela voltaria.

Sim. E ele sabia.

Não é o FIM.

**N.A.**: Tudo bem, todas nós vimos a promo, e provavelmente não é bem isso que vem por aí. Mas e daí? Histórias alternativas são nosso ômega 3 virtual há muito tempo. Até a Marvel tem uma linha só de realidades paralelas, por que não teríamos também?  
Críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, elogios, todo e qualquer comentário é muito bem vindo, gente (e qualquer ser de outro planeta que tenha acesso a isso heheh).  
Agradecimentos a todas vocês que leram e a todas que me incentivaram a tirar essa "experiência" do HD e compartilha-la (viu Lindsay?).  
E obrigada pela força, Cassie!


	2. As palavras incompreensíveis

**Capítulo II**

**As palavras incompreensíveis**. 

Eles não entendiam. Ninguém entendia. Não era algum tipo de complexo de incompreensão remanescente da infância ou adolescência – das quais fugiu consciente e compulsivamente. Não. Eles simplesmente não podiam entender.

Muitas vezes tentamos compreender a dor e o sofrimento dos outros. Mas apesar das melhores intenções, na maioria das vezes – na verdade todas as vezes – mesmo o maior dos esforços ou a mais pura empatia não é suficiente.

Quem poderia entender que, apesar de ter sobrevivido aos seus traumas da infância – e apesar de ter sobrevivido mais uma vez –, apesar dos anos que se passaram, apesar de Harvard, apesar do emprego num dos melhores laboratórios do país, apesar de finalmente estar com o homem que por tanto tempo amou, enfim, apesar da trajetória no mínimo bem sucedida e do futuro que já acenava brilhante a frente, Sara Sidle se sentia sufocada, em trevas e fugindo; num quarto escuro, tentando se libertar de um pesadelo outrora facilmente dominável, mas que ultimamente a dominava. E a deixava totalmente sem forças; diminuída.

Todos aqueles fantasmas, Sara simplesmente deixara para trás, em vez de tê-los sepultado. Não que não valessem o trabalho. Mas a dor era grande demais. Insuportável. Tinha respeito pelo passado e pelo sofrimento dos outros. Era o máximo que podia fazer – por sua mãe, por exemplo. Se não podia entendê-la, tentava ao menos não julga-la. E até então, até aquela noite no deserto, simplesmente pensava que o melhor a fazer era simplesmente deixar tudo aquilo para trás. E ajudar aos outros. Empenhar o melhor de si nisso deu por muito tempo um sentido a sua vida. Não sabia que seus fantasmas aprenderiam o caminho de sua casa – o lugar que finalmente estava disposta a chamar de lar – e viriam assombrá-la em sua nova vida. Precisava acabar com eles, antes que acabassem com tudo aquilo que construiu e com o que pretendia construir ao lado de Gil.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso, embora a vontade q tinha fosse de chorar. E o que neste momento provocava isso ia muito além da montanha russa emocional por que vinha passando. Era a lembrança das últimas semanas. Grissom lhe dava cada vez mais motivos para sorrir. Ele queria ser SEU Grissom – muito mais que o mestre, amigo e amante. E, ela percebeu, vinha dando o melhor de si para mostrar a ela essa nova faceta, principalmente agora, que não precisavam esconder nada de ninguém. Ele estava tão feliz desde o dia em que a pediu em casamento.

Naquela noite, quando chegaram em casa, ela tentou falar com ele. Mais uma vez. Na verdade, vinha tentando falar com ele desde que saíra do hospital. Mas o amor pode ter efeitos estranhos, como a vontade de sempre proteger o ser amado, mesmo quando é você quem precisa de proteção. Ela teria falado com ele. 'Quando ele sair do banho.' Pensou. Mas, quando Grissom abriu a porta do banheiro ainda estava vestido. Ela olhou para ele surpresa. Ele vinha em sua direção enquanto falava.

"Estive pensando em propor um regime de 'castidade' até nossa noite de núpcias. Mas esta é uma idéia realmente piegas. E eu definitivamente não consigo."

Sara sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e a levou consigo de volta ao banheiro. Quando deu por si estavam debaixo do chuveiro.

A água quente, o calor do corpo dele, o carinho com que tocava seu corpo e a paixão com que faziam amor só fazia crescer o peso em seu coração por ser capaz de dizer tudo a ele de uma vez.

Sara suspirava trêmulamente. Gil colocou o cabelo molhado dela para trás e procurou olhar em seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, querida?" 

Ele percebeu que ela se esquivava de olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Está tudo bem? O que houve?"

Ela fez que sim, apertou os olhos e se agarrou a ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"Nada. Só... Faz amor comigo, Gil. Não pergunta nada, só... Fica comigo."

Gil beijou a cabeça dela e traçou um caminho de beijos por seu rosto até reencontrar sua boca. E ela continuou de olhos fechados. 

Não conseguiu falar com ele. Mais tarde, quando já estavam na cama, ela o abraçava, e ele chamou por ela baixinho. Talvez achasse que ela já estava dormindo. Ela o deixou pensar que sim.

"Queria que soubesse que... Você hoje me fez mais feliz do que jamais pensei ser. Você esperou por mim e me aceitou. O que você está me dando é algo de que eu já tinha desistido... Algo que cheguei a pensar que não merecia."

Ele suspirou. Falava cada vez mais baixo.

"Você é tão cheia de vida que conseguiu, Sara Sidle. Você conseguiu me injetar vida nova." 

Sara ficou ali por algum tempo. Paralisada. Sentia o ritmo da respiração dele mudar. Ele estava dormindo.

Gil se abria cada vez mais para ela. Nos últimos dois anos ela viu, gradativamente, suas reservas, seus medos, caindo um a um. Ela ainda sentiu um certo receio no tom dele naquele dia, quando a pediu em casamento. Bem do jeitinho dele, meio que jogou a pergunta, sem olhar diretamente para ela. Ainda tinha medo de que ela o rejeitasse? Ela jamais faria isso. Aliás, casamento estava muito além do que ela ousava esperar desse relacionamento. Tudo o que queria era estar perto dele.

Na hora, depois de passado o susto da proposta, até achou bonitinho o modo meio envergonhado como ele propôs.

Não, Gil Grissom. Foi você quem me deu o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Mas, ainda assim, aquela dor continuava lá. Por quê? Estava errado. Tinha de resolver isso. Sua vida dependia disso. Suas vidas dependiam disso.

Só conseguiu falar com ele um dia antes de sair.

Por isso escreveu a carta.

Esperava que ele entendesse. Sabia que ficaria chateado; que tinha planos para eles. Dois dias atrás ele disse que tinha uma surpresa para ela. E ela sequer soube o que era. Mas ela ficou realmente comovida com a reação dele antes de sua partida. Percebeu que ele ficou abalado, é claro. Mas ele não a impediu. Entendesse ele ou não aquilo pelo que passava, ele não a deteve de fazer o que tinha de fazer. Sim, Grissom a **compreendia**. 

Era assim, através de cada atitude que ele a conquistava cada vez mais. 'Nossa! Se é que isso é possível.' Pensou.

Embora tivesse decidido não entrar em contato com ele com grande freqüência enquanto durasse sua jornada, neste momento, tinha de falar com ele. Além disso, disse que ligaria quando chegasse. Assim que desceu do avião, antes de alugar um carro, antes de qualquer coisa, ligou para ele. 

O telefone não chegou a chamar duas vezes. Mas depois que atendeu, ele não disse nada. Sara não ouvia sequer sua respiração do outro lado da linha. Sabia que era ela. Deve ter visto no display do celular. Era de cortar o coração que ele não pudesse responder.

Sara engoliu seco, reuniu o melhor de suas forças e toda a saudade que já sentia para finalmente quebrar o silêncio.

"Gil?" 

**TBC**

**N.A.:** Não teve jeito – fui afetada pelo que aconteceu. Até tentei escrever pro desafio de fanfic da Cassie. Sentei pra escrever e disse, 'Gil, vamos fazê-la ficar.' Não deu. Simplesmente pude fazê-la ficar. Não consegui mais nada depois de ver a angústia dela. Nossa! Enfim, fui afetada. E aí veio a continuação dessa fic. E tá bem angst esse capítulo, gente...


	3. As palavras indizíveis

**N.A.: **Então, gente, é o seguinte: esse capítulo tem uma referência a uma história que é... sensacional. Literalmente. Bem, a primeira que me mandar uma MP com o nome dessa história ganha um prêmio (bom, é prêmio pra quem gosta mesmo de fanfiction heheh. Mas na real, é mais prêmio pra mim, pq assim a "brincadeira" fica mais divertida...). 

**N.A.2:** Tem gente que é hour-concours pra isso. De qualquer modo, eu nem discuti nem mandei este cap. pras minhas revisoras aqui do fórum, só pra elas poderem participar da brincadeira também... 

**Capítulo III**

**As palavras indizíveis.**

'Faça o que precisa fazer.' Ela disse uma vez.

Era, mesmo a contragosto – ele sabia que ela não estava gostando nada da situação na época – uma prova de respeito, compreensão. E confiança. Apesar de talvez não entendê-lo (e Gil reconhecia isso, o constrangimento que provavelmente lhe infligiu, já que não havia contado nada a ela antes), Sara o apoiou.

Esperava ao menos poder fazer o mesmo por ela agora.

Mas, onde fica o limite entre respeito pelo espaço pessoal do outro e a necessidade de ver a pessoa que amamos demonstrar que se preocupa conosco e que também nos ama? Ela sempre esteve lá, para ele. Mesmo quando seu estranho senso de ética os manteve distantes. Mas Gil temia ter falhado em demonstrar a Sara o quanto se preocupava. O quanto a amava.

Estava claro que ela precisava de espaço. Sim, ele notou os sinais. Tentava não deixar parecer, para não perturbá-la ainda mais, mas muito pouco do comportamento de Sara passava despercebido a Grissom. E ele definitivamente estava preocupado. Tudo o que desejava era vê-la se recuperar. Grissom pensara que tudo aquilo – a introspecção, o cansaço, até alguma alteração em seu humor – fosse a respeito do que acontecera a ela no deserto. E pensou que se tocasse nesse assunto, seria como abrir ainda mais uma ferida. Agora, Gil pensava que fora um tolo. É óbvio que, para se curar uma ferida, é preciso abri-la, lavá-la e medica-la. E todos os medicamentos conhecidos incomodam a carne. Sara sofria, e ele não pôde fazer nada. Não suportava isso. E não suportava vê-la sofrendo. De algum modo, isso também o fez se esquivar de perguntar a ela. As feridas de Sara ardiam em Gil Grissom.

"Grissom, tem um cara aqui que quer falar com você" Nick interrompeu a torrente de pensamentos que o dominava enquanto arrumava a pilha de relatórios na qual mais tarde se enterraria novamente. Não queria falar com ninguém agora. Queria ir pra casa e pelo menos tentar dormir.

"Nick, se tem a ver com aquele caso, eu deixo a seu cargo. Conversa com o sujeito, vê o que você pode fazer e despacha. Provavelmente não vai mesmo ter nenhuma informação..."

O jovem CSI balançou a cabeça. Definitivamente, aquele não era o Grissom supervisor falando. E ele fazia idéia de quem era aquele homem cansado a sua frente, e onde poderiam estar seus pensamentos. Mas se tudo era mesmo por causa dela, provavelmente isso iria interessa-lo. Nick o cortou desta vez com um sorriso e um certo ar de curiosidade. "Aí, Griss, não é sobre o caso não. Ele disse que queria falar com você a respeito da Sara..." 

Grissom parou tudo o que fazia e olhou para ele com uma expressão que ia do estranhamento a inquietação. "A respeito da Sara?" Disse franzindo o cenho.

"É. Ele disse que tinha marcado de encontrar com ela, mas ela não apareceu. Aí..." Antes que Nick tivesse terminado a frase, Grissom já tinha passado por ele como um raio.

No corredor, o aguardava um homem alto, num terno cinza chumbo que devia ter aproximadamente quarenta anos. A mente de Grissom começou a formar uma dezena de cenários diferentes, nenhum deles agradável, sobre o que podia ter acontecido com Sara. Por que aquele homem o procurava? Grissom sabia que era a pessoa a ser avisada caso algo acontecesse a ela. Mas o que aconteceu?

"Sr. Gilbert Grissom?" A voz do homem o despertou de seus pensamentos. 

"Sou eu mesmo." Respondeu apertando os olhos, focando melhor o homem a sua frente, como se com isso fosse capaz de desvendá-lo.

"Que bom que o encontrei. Estivemos a procura de Sara Sidle a manhã inteira e..."

Impaciente, cenho franzido de pura aflição, Grissom sequer o deixara terminar a frase. "A procura de Sara? Mas o quê...? O que houve?"

O homem percebeu a exasperação dele, e falou num tom mais calmo. "Desculpe, Sr. Grissom. Acho que comecei mal." Sorriu. "Meu nome é Frank Wilson, sou o corretor de imóveis com quem entrou em contato na última semana. O senhor marcou comigo esta manhã. Pediu que eu procurasse Sara Sidle... Para mostrar a casa a respeito da qual falamos. Não consegui entrar em contato com nenhum dos números que me passou. O celular dela também não atendia, então... Como seu cartão dizia 'criminalística de Las Vegas', vim até aqui. Espero não ter causado nenhum inconveniente... ou mal entendido."

Grissom suspirou aliviado. Tirou seu celular do bolso. Estava descarregado. Isso era péssimo. Realmente péssimo. E se Sara tivesse tentado entrar em contato com ele também? Tentou ao menos momentaneamente desviar sua mente deste pensamento e dar atenção ao homem.

"Não, não. Tudo bem, eu realmente... Me esqueci. Desculpe. Devia ter desmarcado com você." 

"Bom, eu percebi que o senhor é um homem muito ocupado e, como mostrou muito interesse pelo imóvel, decidi vir até aqui, embora isto não seja prática comum da empresa."

Nick estava ainda na porta do escritório de Grissom, tentando discretamente ouvir a conversa, mas não pôde deixar de rir 'Tá bom. Conta outra.' Pensou. Gil olhou para ele de soslaio, e não foi preciso mais que um segundo para que ele desaparecesse de suas vistas.

Grissom tinha mesmo gostado muito da casa. Há semanas ele vinha pesquisando alguns imóveis a venda, pela internet. Desde que ela aceitou seu pedido de casamento. Selecionou três, e até entrou em contato com o corretor de uma delas. Sim, eles já dividiam o endereço. Estavam na casa dele. Ele adorava o lugar. Tinha anos da história dele ali. Seus livros, seus insetos... Porém, tinha de admitir, os pequenos toques dela aqui e ali na decoração já eram o coração da casa: o quadro com cores quentes em cima da cama, as fotografias... deles. Enfim, tudo o que ela delicadamente trouxe, sem tentar interferir na personalidade dele que estava impressa por toda parte, tornou aquele lugar mais aconchegante do que jamais fora. 

Mas agora seria diferente. Queria começar uma nova vida com ela, ter uma casa onde a história dos dois estivesse presente desde o início. Uma casa que Sara preenchesse por completo. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Sara. Não esperava que ela fosse surpreendê-lo primeiro.

"Sr, Wilson, eu sinto muito."

"Não está mais interessado na casa?"

"Estou. Estou sim. Mas Sara não está na cidade e eu gostaria de ver o imóvel com ela. É um presente. Na verdade, era para ser uma surpresa. Quero que ela a escolha o imóvel."

"Entendo. Sua mulher deve demorar muito? Porque, eu devo dizer, essa casa tem sido muito procurada. É ampla, bem localizada e muito bonita. Tenho outros clientes muito interessados. O senhor poderia..."

Como dizer ao homem que ele não fazia a menor idéia de quanto tempo ela demoraria? E, o que de fato ele tinha com isso? Até entendia que este tipo de comportamento, um tanto quanto 'psicologicamente coercivo', fazia parte do trabalho de um vendedor. Entendia, mas não suportava tal protocolo (mesmo que fosse a única coisa entre eles e a casa que chamariam de lar; onde viveriam juntos. Bem, isso e a ausência dela...). Definitivamente não estava com paciência para isto hoje. 

"Não estou desistindo da casa. Ainda não. É um presente para ela. Não vou passar por cima das escolhas de minha... De Sara. A palavra final é dela. Então, nem pense em sugerir... Nada."

Grissom saiu deixando para trás o homem atônito. Nick, que 'passava' pelo corredor, comentou com o corretor.

"Aí, não liga não. Não é nada com você."

Grissom chegou em casa por volta das nove e quinze. Quando abriu a porta, Hank já estava lá, esperando por ele. Passou a mão na cabeça do cachorro, e foi dar uma olhadela na secretária eletrônica, mas o mostrador não acusava nenhuma mensagem. Com um suspiro resignado, ele deixou as chaves em cima d mesa e abriu a porta de correr, que dava para o quintal, atrás da casa.

"Pode ir lá, garoto. Mais tarde a gente dá uma volta."

Mas o cão não saiu do lugar. Continuava olhando para a porta da frente.

"Hank, vem cá." 

Ele não atendia. Gil fez uma careta. 'Só me faltava essa.' Pensou. 'Agora o cachorro vai esperar por ela.' Foi até a cozinha e encheu uma tigela com ração. 

"Hank!" O cão virou a cabeça para ele, mas ainda não saiu do lugar.

"Comida, Hank. Vem." O cão latiu mas permaneceu imóvel. Não era mesmo coisa de sua cabeça. Ele já havia se acostumado a ver os dois chegarem juntos e estava esperando por ela.

Gil suspirou. "Ela não vem, Hank. Hoje não. Vem aqui, rapaz, vem comer." Gil foi até o cachorro e o pegou pela coleira.

"É melhor você se alimentar porque isso pode demorar. Aliás, é melhor eu me alimentar também." Disse, embora não tivesse o menor apetite. 

Começou a sentir um latejar nas têmporas. Há muito tempo não sentia esta dor. Foi até a pia, encheu um copo com água e seguiu para o quarto, para procurar um comprimido. Estava na gaveta do criado-mudo. Mas não do lado dele. Estava do lado dela. Ele devia ter dado atenção a isso antes. Havia calmantes na gaveta também... 'Droga Gil!' 

Deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Retirou do bolso seu celular e o colocou para carregar ali, bem ao alcance de sua mão. Depois, sentou na cama e apertou os olhos. Tomou o comprimido e em seguida todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez. Então ele pôs o copo sobre o criado-mudo e olhou para a foto do porta-retrato que ficava ali. Era uma foto que tinham tirado num fim de semana que passaram juntos no lago, que aparecia ao fundo da imagem. Os braços dele estavam ao redor dela, pressionando suas costas contra o corpo dele. E ele não olhava para a lente da câmera. Em vez disso, seus olhos estavam focados nela.

Ela sorria. Sentia falta daquele sorriso aberto, franco, cheio de vida. Mas ele voltaria a ver esse sorriso. Sentia isso. Esperava por isso. Quando se despediram e, na noite anterior, quando ela disse a ele que sairia de Vegas, Grissom viu que boa parte do peso que ela tinha sobre si a deixou. Ela se recuperaria. Ele sabia. Ela era forte. E isso era tudo o que Gil queria. Vê-la inteira de novo. E voltar para ele. Só aí ele se recuperaria. E poderia se perdoar por nesse momento ter um único desejo egoísta: pedir que ela voltasse.

Grissom sacudiu a cabeça e se deitou na cama ali mesmo, no lado dela. Seu perfume estava no travesseiro, tão vívido que poderia fechar os olhos e fingir que ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e logo se juntaria a ele, subindo na cama daquele jeitinho charmoso dela, quase sorrateiro, e devagarzinho, como uma gata. Aquela era sua Sara. Só sua. Mas ela tinha também esse outro lado... Sara Sidle era uma das mulheres mais firmes e decididas que já conheceu. Até teimosa, alguns diriam.

Claro que não poderia ligar e dizer 'Volta pra mim, Sara. Agora!' Não, não. Isso com certeza já era o delírio do princípio do sono. Sorriu. Grissom não admitia nem para si mesmo que Sara despertava nele um incontrolável lado sentimental.

Ele adormeceu ali, do jeito que estava.

Quando acordou, olhou para o lado e viu no relógio digital que estava quase na hora de se preparar para sair. Mas não levantou logo. Em vez disso, ficou olhando para o teto. Apesar de ter dormido o que geralmente lhe era suficiente, não estava exatamente descansado. Ela ainda não havia ligado. A bem da verdade, dormiu e acordou com o mesmo desejo. Queria ouvir a voz dela, e com um pingo de dúvida que fosse (por mais improvável que isso pudesse ser na realidade) só para pedir a ela que voltasse. Mesmo sabendo que esta não era a coisa certa a fazer.

As palavras indizíveis. Eram justamente essas que queria dizer.

Era isso o que pensava quando o telefone tocou. Sem deixar que chamasse duas vezes, ele esticou o braço e atendeu apressado. Mas simplesmente não conseguiu dizer nada. Sua voz, palavras e todos os seus pensamentos não conseguiam sobrepujar o som alto das batidas de seu coração. Quase parou de respirar. Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha. 

"Gil?"

**TBC**


	4. As Palavras Esperadas

Gente, não é crise, não é DR, não é nada disso. É só... tão legítimo que ela esteja passando por isso agora, a Sara. À parte a vida pessoal da Jorja, tanta gente apostou que a Sara ia sair mais cedo. Quantas milhares de fanfictions não existem, em que a Sara foi embora de Vegas na terceira, na quarta, na quinta temporada...? Até o Grissom.! Por isso não se envolveu antes com ela. Ele tinha um certo medo, não só por ela, mas por ele, de como ficaria se ela fosse (e isso é canônico!). Mas todos tiveram de dar o braço a torcer. Ela é mais forte do que todos esperavam. Até por estar fazendo isso agora, sozinha. Sem se escorar em ninguém, ela preferir sofrer, não, se refazer, sozinha. Ela é muito mais forte do que todos nós pensávamos... E é por isso que ela vai voltar!

Capítulo 4

As Palavras Esperadas.

"Gil?"

Sara repetiu, a essa altura já arrependida de ter ligado tão repentinamente, enquanto esperava uma resposta do outro lado da linha.

'Burra, Sara, você... tinha de ligar tão cedo? Provavelmente ele estava dormindo... Ou pior. Talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para ouvir a voz de quem o deixou a milhas de distância apesar de ele ter insistido tão veemente e... calorosamente que ficasse. Devia ter ao menos esperado chegar ao hotel...'

Sara apertou os olhos e suspirou. Ainda não tinha sequer deixado o saguão do aeroporto. Olhou em volta e seguiu em direção ao balcão de locação de carros. Mas continuou na linha. Não ia desistir de falar com ele agora. Tinha seguido um impulso, claro. Era mais forte que sua própria razão o ímpeto de ouvi-lo dizer... Alguma coisa.

Por sua vida inteira, Sara jamais se perturbou com o que quer pensassem a seu respeito. Sobre seus ímpetos; suas razões tão particulares; suas emoções; suas explosões. Medo, raiva, o que quer que fosse... Por muito tempo, sabia que a única pessoa que poderia amá-la era ela mesma. E ninguém valia tanto a pena. Esse foi seu 'lema' desde... Desde que se entendia por gente. Ninguém, de perto, valia tanto a pena. Por isso havia tantas pessoas feridas. E mortas por dentro. Ou mortas de fato... Porque ignoravam isso ou se entregaram.

Crescer com isso não foi nada fácil, mas foi o que lhe permitiu crescer. Pelo menos foi o que pensou até que encontrou alguém que passou pela vida de alguma forma seguindo também uma lógica muito própria.

De algum jeito, Sara descobriu com ele que suas defesas não eram tão fortes assim. Na verdade ela esperava, queria que algo acontecesse e demonstrasse que ela estava errada. Que havia uma vida diferente daquela, e que alguém um dia lhe mostraria isso. Não foi mais que depois da terceira conversa que teve com Gilbert Grissom que soube que _**ele**_era essa pessoa.

Havia começado sua carreira há pouco tempo e tinha, claro, algumas dúvidas a respeito de como seria lidar dia após dia com pessoas e situações parecidas ou piores que aquelas que a marcaram tanto, e que a fizeram sofrer. Mas o jeito dele... Não foi seu entusiasmo. Ela não era do tipo que se contagia apenas com entusiasmo. Ele tinha muito mais que isso. Ele acreditava no que fazia. E o fazia não como um justiceiro, não como um competidor, não como uma peça de equilíbrio do universo, mas como homem. Como o homem que era: um cientista. Ele acreditava na humanidade. E de alguma forma ela viu que, mesmo tentando não se aproximar perigosamente dessa grande engrenagem, ele era capaz de crer que sua amada ciência podia contribuir com essa humanidade em que acreditava. E isso o fazia sorrir um sorriso que ia até seus vivazes olhos azuis e os tornava ainda mais brilhantes.

Foi assim que ela soube, numa dessas conversas, que estava bem diante do melhor que a vida podia lhe proporcionar: a perspectiva de aprender a ajudar os outros de verdade. E Gil Grissom. E foi ali que soube também que nunca mais seria capaz de resistir a um impulso quando ele estivesse envolvido. Por isso pegou o primeiro avião disponível oito anos atrás, logo após uma ligação dele. E por isso ligou para ele assim que desembarcou deste avião.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele respondeu com a voz num tom mais doce que qualquer tom que ela esperasse.

"Ei."

Sorriu. Era isso. Uma simples saudação. O suficiente para que ela continuasse respirando.

"Gil. Tudo bem?" Disse um tanto apreensiva, apesar do tom suave dele.

"Sar... Desculpe. É que eu acabei de acordar."

"Não queria acordar você. Só... não resisti a vontade de ouvir sua voz. Desculpe."

"Não, não, não. Não se desculpe. Eu... Esperava que você ligasse. Eu... Hum... Você está no hotel?"

Havia alguma resistência na voz dele? Mas o que era?

"Não. Ainda não. Estou no aeroporto. Meu vôo atrasou um pouco."

"Hum... Mas você chegou bem? Está tudo bem?"

Ele estava legitimamente preocupado. Podia até ver a expressão dele, cenho franzido, sentado na cama. Na cama deles... 'Pare com isso, Sara. Isso já é bastante difícil sem sua imaginação.' Ordenou a si mesma, se forçando a encarar a realidade concreta. Estava fazendo a coisa certa. E não podia fraquejar agora. Isso era por ele também. Pelos dois.

"Estou. Só um pouco enjoada."

"Enjoada?"

Sara disse aquilo sem maiores pretensões. Sua tentativa de ater-se à realidade concreta. Mas o tom alerta, entre intrigado e surpreso de Gil a despertou para algo que ele poderia estar pensando. Improvável, mas ele poderia estar imaginando... Tentou afastar esse pensamento da cabeça dela. E da dele.

"É. Da viagem. Da comida da viagem, na verdade."

"Hum." Respondeu ele, parecendo não muito satisfeito.

Isso era algo que precisava realmente ser discutido. Sacudiu a cabeça diante da idéia com certa preocupação. Afinal, Gil achava que ela não contaria a ele algo assim? Que realmente seria capaz de deixa-lo no escuro se estivesse... Definitivamente não tinha disposição para essa conversa agora. Era algo em que ela mesma teria de pensar antes de qualquer coisa. E, dada a situação e tudo o que estava acontecendo, esse definitivamente não era o momento. Apenas tentou continuar falando para tentar disfarçar sua inquietação.

"Griss, eu preciso ir. Estou na fila do aluguel de carros e tá chegando minha vez."

"Sara, descanse, tá? E... Eu sei que você precisa... _disso_..."

Ela podia sentir a dificuldade dele de repetir as palavras dela, _que precisava disso_.

"Mas me promete uma coisa?" Continuou ele.

"O quê?"

"Prometa que não vai resistir a nenhuma vontade de falar comigo. Qualquer hora, o que quer que seja. Só... pegue o telefone e eu vou estar bem aqui."

"Eu falando e você só ouvindo? Mas isso vai ser tããão difícil!" Sorriu gracejando de si mesma.

"Sara?" Seu tom continuava suave, mas também era firme.

Ela apenas suspirou e respondeu. "Prometo."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele continuou num só fôlego. Ela sorriu.

"E, se precisar de qualquer coisa, não sei, um copo de água, um entomologista, um... qualquer coisa, é só ligar. Vou estar aí em algumas horas. Talvez antes de desligar o telefone."

Não que ele não tivesse demonstrado algum apoio a ela, mesmo a contragosto. Não que ela esperasse menos dele. Só que desta vez ela simplesmente não pôde deixar de perceber o quão realmente difícil tudo isso seria. Estar longe dele.

Mas o que afinal ela esperava ouvir dele que não fosse fazê-la sentir ainda mais a falta dele?

"E, Sara?"

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você."

Um nó se formou em sua garganta, mas Sara sorriu.

"E eu amo você. Muito. Eu..." Antes de se deixar dominar pela emoção de ouvi-lo dizer ainda mais do que ela esperava, Sara procurou se despedir. Já estava no balcão da locadora quando disse, talvez reafirmando para si mesma, mais do que dizendo a ele: "Eu tenho que ir."

"Um beijo e... se cuida, tá?"

"Hum hum" Foi o que conseguiu responder antes de sussurrar "Outro." e desligar.

Mais tarde, no hotel, enquanto secava os cabelos depois de um longo banho, Sara pensava em todos os acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas, na inevitável reviravolta que estava acontecendo... Mais uma vez. Mudanças drásticas assim não eram novidade em sua vida. E tudo isso sempre esteve além de sua vontade. Não foi ela quem fez as escolhas que traçaram a maior parte do curso emocional de sua vida. E ela estava aqui para mudar isso. E assumir o controle de tudo isso de uma vez por todas.

Durante estes períodos de mudança, em todas as mudanças pelas quais passou, Sara esteve sozinha porque _**era**_ sozinha. Era. Desta vez havia mais alguém envolvido. E, apesar de fisicamente distante, não podia deixar de senti-lo. Mesmo estando a (muitos) quilômetros, ele era a pessoa mais presente em sua vida.

E as palavras dele ao telefone mais cedo ainda ressoavam vívidas em sua mente. Talvez uma conseqüência psicológica de saber que eram provavelmente as únicas que ouviria em um bom tempo, ou talvez porque Sara dava muita atenção às palavras de Grissom. Ditas ou não, suas palavras sempre mexiam com ela.

Daquela vez não havia sido diferente. Cada coisa que ele disse ao telefone: que tinha esperado para falar com ela e que _**esperava**_ falar com ela. Até arrancou uma promessa sua! Sara sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo.

E ele disse que a amava.

Na maior parte das vezes, ela via isso em seus olhos. Ele não precisava dizer. Na verdade, o disse de fato algumas vezes, sempre em momentos e de modo significante. Ele não dizia aquelas palavras apenas como uma expressão desgastada. Grissom sentia o real significado de dizer 'eu amo você' cada vez que o fazia. O que a emocionava, cada vez que ouvia.

Mas o que mais mexeu com Sara desta vez foi o que ele não disse.

Ela tentou identificar o que havia quando, com apenas uma entonação diferente na voz, ele se mostrou algo além de surpreso diante de sua afirmação de que estava enjoada. Ele não disse, mas Sara sabia do que ele estava falando. De futuro. Ela só não sabia o que ele se sentia a respeito disso.

Os dois tinham feito uma escolha. Juntos. Estavam dispostos a compartilhar suas vidas. E isso era algo grande demais, ela sabia. E estava realmente feliz com isso. Até com seu modo muito próprio, um tanto egoísta, ela mesma admitia, de guardar entre quatro paredes, o melhor de seu mundinho particular.

Mas a verdade é que eles nunca discutiram nada a respeito do que viria depois. Bem, aparentemente, pensara até ali, não havia muito o que discutir. Não que ela pensava nisso como um filme romântico e mudo que terminaria com o tradicional 'e viveram felizes para sempre'.

Mas também, nunca conversaram a respeito de... ter um filho. Será que Grissom queria ter um filho?

É claro, Sara passou por fases em que pensou em como seria ter um bebê. Inevitável, pensou, talvez biologicamente inevitáveis, esses pensamentos. Mas nunca pensou seriamente a respeito disso. E quando tentava, não conseguia pensar em si mesma como uma... Mãe.

Talvez depois disso tudo fosse capaz de encarar tudo aquilo da maneira devida. Com naturalidade. Afinal de contas, tudo isso devia ser algo... natural. Sara sabia disso. Só não tinha ainda aprendido como.

Mas ela aprendera tantas coisas com Gil. Poderia aprender... muito mais.

Sara suspirou. No fundo, este era mais um daqueles fantasmas de seu passado que veio aqui exorcizar.

Ela se levantou e foi até o espelho da penteadeira. Era preciso dar algumas ordens àquela sua figura por vezes, até mesmo quando a ordem era relaxar.

Iria rever os lugares que amou e respirar a brisa do mar – o que mais amava em São Francisco. Iria procurar sua mãe. Iria chorar (pois havia momentos em que ela mesma se achava incapaz até mesmo de chorar). Iria, não importava o quanto custasse, finalmente enterrar seus fantasmas. E iria um dia voltar para o único lugar digno de chamar de Lar: iria voltar para Grissom.

Lembrou das palavras dele. É claro que ela iria se cuidar. Por que finalmente ela se sentia valorizada. Porque finalmente encontrou alguém que se preocupava com ela como se fosse consigo mesmo. Como se os dois fossem um só. Porque finalmente encontrou alguém que valia a pena.


End file.
